Instant Messaging with the Cullens!
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Everybody instant messages but, what happens when the Cullens get on? A small family fued, flirting, and gay sex pranks! All Vampires!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't owner nor do i claim these wonderful characters as my own. They are Stephenie Meyer's!

This is my first fanfiction that I have published so please read and review!!!!!

If i get around ten maybe fifteen positive reviews then i will write more and if I am to continue then i will need some help for future topics!

Sorry about Bella not being in the story. I plan on working her in later!!!!!

* * *

**_Instant Messaging with the Cullens!_**

* * *

These are the Cullen's IM Names!!!!

Edward= PianoPlayer1918

Bella= ForbiddenLovr01

Emmett= RosesChewToy

Rosalie= ThornyRose35

Jasper= EmotionalWreck47

Alice= PsychicPixieA_C

Carlisle= DrxC_C

Esme= mother_of_six

* * *

**PianoPlayer1918 signed on at 6:07 PM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C signed on at 6:31 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:32 PM):** so r u going 2 stop blocking me out of your thoughts? =(

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:32 PM):** nop, and what do I have 2 hide? LOL!!!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:33 PM): **stop playing me, I know u 2 well, what did u see?

**mother_of_six signed on at 6:33 PM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:34 PM):** none of your business!!!!! =P'

**mother_of_six (6:34 PM): **What's the problem guys?

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:35 PM): **she's blocking me out of her mind!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:35 PM): **i have a rite 2!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:35 PM): **last time u did this I ended up with blue hair!

**mother_of_six (6:36 PM): **Alice, what did you see?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:36 PM): **i don't have 2 tell him!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:37 PM): **yes, u do! If it has 2 do with me or bella, which i know it does, u do!!

**EmotionalWreck47 signed on at 6:37 PM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:38 PM): **hi!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:38 PM): **there is no reason to freak Ed!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:39 PM): **then stop singing' Sexyback in CHINESSE!!!!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:39 PM): **Sexyback? What??????

**mother_of_six (6:39 PM): **Alice, if there is no need to worry then please tell him.

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:40 PM): **yeah, Alice, come on!!! tell me!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:40 PM): **I don't think the people involved would very much appreciate that.

**RosesChewToy signed on at 6:41 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:41 PM): **and who would they b?

**RosesChewToy (6:42 PM): **what's up lil' bro!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:42 PM): **none ya!! =P

**mother_of_six (6:43 PM): **Alice! Do I have to get Carlisle to help get this sorted out?

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:43 PM): **what is up with u Alice? u guys r all ignoring me! =(

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:44 PM): **sorry jazz! kind of in the middle of an argument. I luv luv luv u!

**ThornyRose35 signed on at 6:44 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:45 PM): **please stop singing' Poker Face!!!!! my ears r burning!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:45 PM**)**: **=P''!!!!!

**mother_of_six (6:45 PM): **That's it; I'm getting your father!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:46 PM): **it's ok, i'll go, luv u 2!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:46 PM): **just 1 question jazz, do u care what I tell them?

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:47 PM): **edward already knows everything anyway!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:47 PM): **you're going 2 tell me?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:47 PM): **luv u JAZZZZ!!!!!!!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 signed off at 6:47 PM.**

**ThornyRose35 (6:47 PM): **what r u whiny asses yelling' 'bout now?

**RosesChewToy (6:48 PM): **I think Alice is blocking' eddi out of her mind! btw I want u!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:48 PM): **Em don't call me EDDI!!! and please stop undressing your wife and my SISTER in your mind! UGH!!!!!!!! *GAG*!!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:49 PM): **i'll tell u!!!!

**DrxC_C signed on at 6:49 PM.**

**ThornyRose35 (6:50 PM): **butt out asshole! he can do whatever he wants!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:50 PM): **ewwwww… YUCKKKK!!!!! Gross! STOP ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!

**DrxC_C (6:50 PM): **EVERYBODY STOP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:50 PM): **Sorry!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:50 PM): **sorry father

**ThornyRose35 (6:50 PM): **whatever!

**RosesChewToy (6:50 PM): **sry!

**mother_of_six (6:50 PM): **Thank you dear!

**DrxC_C (6:51 PM): **so what is this all about? Edward?

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:51 PM): **Alice is blocking me out of her thoughts and bugging' me! then idk y everybody else is here.

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:52 PM): **=P''

**DrxC_C (6:52 PM): **since we are all here and I believe that Alice just said that she would tell us, I think that we should hear it.

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:53 PM):** idk if mom and dad should hear this

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:53 PM): **Well they're here so just spit it out!

**mother_of_six (6:54 PM): **Be nice Edward please!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:54 PM): **okay, you asked for it!

I saw Edward, Jasper, and I having a threesome behind Edward's cottage, happy now?

**RosesChewToy (6:55 PM): **…………………………

**ThornyRose35 (6:55 PM): **Wow, didn't think Eddie boy had the balls to do that!

**DrxC_C (6:56 PM): **Rosalie!

**mother_of_six (6:56 PM): **I don't want to hear anymore of this. I am going to leave now.

**mother_of_six signed off at 6:56 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:56 PM): **Why would I have a threesome with you and my BROTHER??

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:57 PM): **I just see the outcome not the events that lead up to them, you know that!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:57 PM): **okay, ugh, gross… EWWW… please start singing, again! I don't want to see that!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:58 PM): **careful what you wish for!

**DrxC_C (6:58 PM): **okay, calm down, Edward relax, Alice please stop reviewing your vision in for Edward, Rose be nice! Emmett stop fantasizing!

**RosesChewToy (6:59 PM): **I am not!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:59 PM): **yes you are!

**RosesChewToy (6:59 PM): ***GLARES* get out of my head!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:00 PM): **wish I could!

**RosesChewToy (7:00 PM): **How did dad know?

**ThornyRose35 (7:00 PM): **doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out!

**DrxC_C (7:01 PM): **He is right though, Emmett.

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:01 PM): **Dad, are we done here? I want to go shopping with Bella!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:02 PM): **have fun with that one

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:02 PM): **Thanks!

**DrxC_C (7:03 PM): **No Shopping: ONE WEEK!!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:03 PM): **Ha! LMAO!!!!

**DrxC_C (7:03 PM): **Edward, Language!

**RosesChewToy (7:03 PM): **Sucks for you sis!

**ThornyRose35 (7:04 PM): **Sry, I'll buy you something tomorrow.

**DrxC_C (7:04 PM):** No You WON'T!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:05 PM): ***DIES*

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:05 PM): **Alice, one, you're a vampire, you can't die and two, you can survive without shopping.

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:06 PM): **I can't!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:06 PM): **Eww, I so don't want to see you and Jasper like THAT!

**DrxC_C (7:07 PM): **Everybody STOP!

**ThornyRose35 (7:07 PM): **Didn't do anything! Ugh!

**DrxC_C (7:08 PM): **That's it! Everybody offline!

**PsychicPixieA_C signed off at 7:09 PM.**

**RosesChewToy signed off at 7:09 PM.**

**ThornyRose35 signed off at 7:09 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 signed off at 7:09 PM.**

**DrxC_C signed off at 7:10 PM.**


	2. This whole property is horny!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own the Characters!

Thank you soooooooo much to all the people who reviewed. I was shocked at the things you guys said!!!!!

Reviews equals more chapters and less waiting time!!!

Please leave ideas for later chapters if you want too!!!

* * *

Edward= PianoPlayer1918

Bella= ForbiddenLovr01

Emmett= RosesChewToy

Rosalie= ThornyRose35

Jasper= EmotionalWreck47

Alice= PsychicPixieA_C

Carlisle= DrxC_C

Esme= mother_of_six

* * *

**PianoPlayer1918 signed on at 1:16 PM.**

**ForbiddenLovr01 signed on at 1:27 PM.**

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:28 PM): **why must alice shop me to death?

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:29 PM): **it's her passion, how long this time?

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:29 PM): **tooooooooo long…..

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:29 PM): **Bells, for you that's 30 minutes.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:30 PM): **okay, good point, how about SEVEN hours in Seattle and Tacoma!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:30 PM): **Wooo, what did you do to her?

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:31 PM): **idk!!!! but she dragged me into _every_single store that had anything that even resembled clothing.

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:31 PM): **I can make it up to you.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:31 PM): **really? you do know I am at Charlie's?

**RosesChewToy signed on at 1:31 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:32 PM):** Well, you do know how fast I can get there…..

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:32 PM): **that might freak Charlie out…

**RosesChewToy (1:32 PM): **Hey Bella!!!!!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:32 PM): **hey Em!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:33 PM):** Emmett

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:33 PM): **So what's your answer?

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:34 PM): **hmmmmm… well, I do miss you but Dad, IDK!

**RosesChewToy (1:34 PM): **What's going on u guys?

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:34 PM): **Bella's lonely…..

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:35 PM): **I could be a lot loss lonely….

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:35 PM): **I might have to take you up on that offer

**RosesChewToy (1:35 PM): **okay… while u 2 have internet sex I'm going 2 go find Rose…

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:36 PM): **Please, Emmett, we are in the same house, control your thoughts a little bit more!!!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:36 PM): **Leave Em!!! Please?

**RosesChewToy (1:37 PM): **sure 4 u lil' sis, anything!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:37 PM): **so you listen to her?

**RosesChewToy (1:37 PM): **YEP!!!! Bye sis'!!!!

**RosesChewToy signed off at 1:37 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:38 PM): **where were we before we were interrupted?

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:38 PM): **hmmm….

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:38 PM): **I'll come get you

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:38 PM): **well, what were you planning on doing to me?

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:39 PM): **1st, I was planning on taking all of your clothes off and then I was going to ravage your body like never before…

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:39 PM): **yumm, and what do I get to do to you?

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:40 PM): **whatever you want to

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:40 PM): **well, I want to take you in my mouth and make you a very happy man.

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:41 PM): **I bet I will be. You better be home soon. I am starting to get a little uncomfortable right now.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:41 PM): **I'll tell Charlie that I don't feel well and should go home and rest, I'll be home very, very soon, k?

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:42 PM):** hmmmmmmmmmm

**PsychicPixieA_C signed on at 1:42 PM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:42 PM):** Hey!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:43 PM): **Hey Alice! You are never taking me shopping again, NEVER!!!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:43 PM): **oh yes I will!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:44 PM): **I wouldn't push her on this one, she is still stronger then you!!!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:44 PM): **=P'

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:44 PM):** Watevr!!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:45 PM): **I'm leaving now! See you VERY soon!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:45 PM): **can't wait, literally, meet me at the cottage.

**ThornyRose35 signed on at 1:45 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:46 PM): **Please tell me you are going to leave us alone today, Alice!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:46 PM): **I have no idea what you are talking about!!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:46 PM): **Vision?

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:47 PM): **No!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:47 PM): **Yes!!!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:47 PM): **What did you see?

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:48 PM): **us

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:48 PM): **In other words, something I don't want to see!!! YUCK!

**ThornyRose35 (1:48 PM): **from the sounds of this convo I will be shopping tonight. I don't want to be anywhere near you guys!

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:49 PM): **They will be busy tonight, Rose.

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:49 PM): **oh yeah, Rose, Emmett was looking for you.

**ThornyRose35 (1:49 PM): **You won't get rid of me that quickly, sex addicts!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:50 PM): **not anymore then you!

**ThornyRose35 (1:50 PM): **Valid point

**ForbiddenLovr01 (1:51 PM): **Be home in one minute!

**PianoPlayer1918 (1:51 PM): **thank god! Meet you at the cottage!

**PianoPlayer1918 signed off at 1:52 PM.**

**ForbiddenLovr01 signed off at 1:53 PM.**

**ThornyRose35 (1:53 PM): **soo, what are they doing today?

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:54 PM): **Well, Edward is getting a blowjob and Bella is going to be very pleased very soon. I think I want to gag. I need Jasper!

**ThornyRose35 (1:54 PM): **Edward has turned into a fucking sex addict. At least Emmett is a legend and it is expected from him. God he's good, so, so good!

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:54 PM): **I love what Jazz does to me!

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:55 PM): **oh you might want to find your French Maid Costume. Emmett is in a kinky mood!

**ThornyRose35 (1:55 PM): **YAY!!!!! I love that costume! and the handcuffs are still under my bed, do I need to dig them out?

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:55 PM): **it's Emmett!

**ThornyRose35 (1:55 PM): **true

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:56 PM): **oh god, I think we all may just want to leave the house!

**ThornyRose35 (1:56 PM): **????

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:57 PM): **three words: _Esme and Carlisle!_

**DrxC_C signed on at 1:57 PM.**

**ThornyRose35 (1:57 PM): **oh god, I'm going to the forest. Emmett likes trees and there is this cave on the North side of the mountain that will do.

**PsychicPixieA_C (1:57 PM): **It's sunny! Enjoy!

**DrxC_C (1:58 PM): **Hey Girls!

**ThornyRose35 (1:58 PM): **um, Hi Dad got any plans tonight?

**DrxC_C (1:59 PM): **umm, kinda…

**ThornyRose35 (1:59 PM): **LOL!!

**DrxC_C (1:59 PM): **Alice, what did you tell her?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:00 PM): **Not much, a little of this, a little of that.

**ThornyRose35 (2:00 PM): **LMAO!!!

**DrxC_C (2:01 PM): **Alice!!! You know the rules!

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:01 PM): **What, that I'm not supposed to tell anybody about anyone of us having a naughty night?

**ThornyRose35 (2:01 PM): **ROTFL!

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:02 PM): **LoL

**DrxC_C (2:02 PM): **Alice, it's rude!

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:03 PM):** So, I suppose you don't want to know about the blowjob Edward's getting right now or what Esme's going to do tonight or why we'll need a new couch tomorrow??

**ThornyRose35 (2:03 PM): **LOL, LOL! Okay, I'm going to go find Emmett!

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:04 PM): **He's in the garage working on his Jeep

**DrxC_C (2:04 PM): **I don't want to know any of that! Alice, nobody does! And one question, how mad is Es going to be when someone breaks her couch?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:05 PM):** Well, considering Jasper doesn't like to get yeld at, I would think he would calm her down.

**ThornyRose35 signed off at 2:05 PM.**

**DrxC_C (2:05 PM): **Okay… tell Jasper that and that he will be in trouble and needs to buy Esme a new couch.

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:05 PM):** I know dad!

**DrxC_C (2:06 PM): **It's so convenient that you can see that.

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:06 PM): **Thanks Dad!

**EmotionalWreck47 signed on at 2:06 PM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:07 PM): **Alice?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:07 PM): **hey honey

**DrxC_C (2:07 PM): **thanks, I'm going! Bye Jasper, Alice.

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:08 PM):** enjoy yourself!

**DrxC_C (2:08 PM): **Umm… thanks, bye.

**DrxC_C signed off at 2:08 PM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:09 PM): **Why is this whole property feel really horny?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:09 PM): **Cause everybody is horny!

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:10 PM): **really? Nice, am I?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:10 PM): **I am thinking you are and I really like it.

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:10 PM): **Really, so why are we still on the computer?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:11 PM): **I really don't know.

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:11 PM): **then I'll come down there

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:11 PM): **I'm thinking that would be great but, promise me this; I don't have to dress up as a school girl.

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:12 PM): **I'm perfectly fine with nothing at all.

**mother_of_six signed on at 2:12 PM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:12 PM): **so am I

**mother_of_six (2:13 PM): **have you girls spoken to or seen Carlisle?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:13 PM): **He went to his study.

**EmotionalWreck47 (2:13 PM): **I'll get down there ASAP! Bye LUV you!

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:14 PM): **bye!

**EmotionalWreck47 signed off at 2:14 PM.**

**mother_of_six (2:14 PM): **thank you, and where is Bella? Is she back yet?

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:14 PM): **Yeah, but, well, they are busy right now. I don't think you will want to disturb them.

**mother_of_six (2:15 PM): **oh… okay, then I'm going to find Carlisle.

**PsychicPixieA_C (2:15 PM): **bye mom!

**mother_of_six (2:15 PM): **bye

**mother_of_six signed off at 2:16 PM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C signed off at 2:17 PM.**

* * *

**I have the next Chapter ready so I will probably post it tomorrow or maybe tonight! Promise the next one is funny!!!!!**


	3. Emmett's Prank Prt1!

**These chapters usually won't have anything to do with one another. They are kind of random but, i might tie them together. i will just have to wait and see. This takes place after Breaking Dawn without Renesmee i forgot to say that earlier! ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Edward= PianoPlayer1918

Bella= ForbiddenLovr01

Emmett= RosesChewToy

Rosalie= ThornyRose35

Jasper= EmotionalWreck47

Alice= PsychicPixieA_C

Carlisle= DrxC_C

Esme= mother_of_six

* * *

**EmotionalWreck47 signed on at 9:09 AM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 signed on at 9:13 AM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:13 AM): **So I was thinking about pulling a prank on Emmett. I'm kind of bored today.

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:14 AM): **and?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:14 AM): **Will you go along with it?

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:14 AM): **Depends, what will it be?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:15 AM):** Well, I want him to think you and I are in love with each other…

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:15 AM): **Wooooo, Edward um, how so?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:15 AM): **I was wondering, how opposed to gay sex are you?

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:15 AM): **WTH?!!!! Are you crazy? Sex? Us?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:16 AM): **Not all the way, but, enough for Emmett to believe us.

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:16 AM): **umm, how far would that be?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:16 AM): **Well, kissing, groping, roaming, stroking, basically as far as we feel comfortable.

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:17 AM): **okay, I'll do it but how is Emmett going to find out?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:17 AM): **I'm thinking of having Rosalie and Alice in on it.

**PsychicPixieA_C signed on at 9:17 AM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:17 AM): **cool, I'm so in!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:18 AM): **Why do I see you two having sex with me and Rosalie watching?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:18 AM): **You haven't told anyone?

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:18 AM): **Now I'm scared right now!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:19 AM): **it's okay Ali, don't worry!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:19 AM): **Then tell me!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:19 AM): **I want to pull a prank on Emmett.

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:19 AM): **No way!!! Anyway I can help?

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:20 AM): **totally!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:20 AM): **Okay, let's start planning.

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:20 AM): **K! I won't tell anyone; BTW should I go get Rose?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:20 AM): **yeah, tell her not to tell! I mean it!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:21 AM): **ok, be right back!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:21 AM): **OMG, this is going to rock!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:21 AM): **yeah, so first things first, where?

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:22 AM): **I'm thinking my bedroom; Rosalie and Alice are never outside of Alice's closet so she can get Em there with no problem.

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:22 AM): **Sweet, um okay, we need Rose and Alice to continue!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:22 AM): **I'm back

**ThornyRose35 signed on at 9:23 AM.**

**ThornyRose35 (9:23 AM): **Hey guys! I am soooooooo in!!!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:23 AM): **Great!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:24 AM): **So, Rose, do you think you could Emmett to Alice's closet without him suspecting anything?

**ThornyRose35 (9:24 AM): **Hell YEAH!!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:24 AM): **Great!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:24 AM): **Just ask his opinion on an outfit. He is a sucker for that kind of thing.

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:25 AM): **so, when?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:25 AM): **this afternoon seems as good of a time as ever.

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:25 AM): **I will totally be there!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:26 AM): **Okay, so here is the plan. Jasper and I will be making out, to start off. Then we will lose our clothing and start to explore. Jazz, if something goes too far then just think the word cabbage. I will be listening. Alice and Rose will be in the closet trying on outfits, whatever they want to do. The two of us will continue out part. Rosalie will try on an outfit, preferably really sexy and Alice will go get Emmett and tell him Rose wants to show him something. Em will follow Alice at all costs to her. When I hear them getting closer I will step it up a notch. Jasper please follow my lead at that point. It will be intense. Alice and Rosalie will walk in and not be surprised at all just say something like, "oh they do that all the time." When he is about to scream we will break it up and say "you want to join?" he will totally freak out, if I know Emmett. Once he is to that point we will scream, "Gotcha!"

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:27 AM): **ROTFLMAO!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:27 AM): **This is going to rock! You have never thought up anything this outrageously awesome!

**ThornyRose35 (9:27 AM): **Pure evil genius!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:27 AM): **Thank You! Any changes that wish to be made?

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:28 AM): **nop!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:28 AM): **nothing that I can think off!

**ThornyRose35 (9:28 AM): **what about adding some props?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:29 AM): **like what?

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:29 AM): **LOLOLOLOL!!!!

**ThornyRose35 (9:30 AM): **handcuffs, pebble, whip, costumes…

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:30 AM): **ummmm…….

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:30 AM): **That seems a little extreme.

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:30 AM): **I don't think the guys are into the kind of stuff you are into Rose.

**ThornyRose35 (9:30 AM):** They don't have to be used. They can be all over the room, looking like they were used. Nothing too extreme.

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:31 AM): **I love it!!!!!!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:31 AM): **no bad

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:31 AM): **fine, what costumes?

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:32 AM): **totally! Male prostitutes or

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:32 AM): **Vampires!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:33 AM): **Hey! Stop reading my mind!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:33 AM): **sorry, habit

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:33 AM): **totally!

**ThornyRose35 (9:34 AM): **SHIT!!! Sorry, Emmett's here. I'll meet you guys in Jazz and Alice's bedroom at five!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:34 AM): **bye!

**ThornyRose35 signed off at 9:35 AM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:35 AM): **This will be the best prank ever!!!!!!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:35 AM): **Got that right?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:36 AM): **Alice, please stop thinking about joining us and making it a threesome!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:36 AM): **=O

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:37 AM): **What? You are really sexy jasper, I can't help it!

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:37 AM): **Please, I am begging you here!!!! STOP!!! Gross!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:37 AM): **Sorry =(

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:38 AM): **I wish I could see your mind right now.

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:38 AM): **ugh! Please stop fantasizing! Ugh I am going to hurl!!! Gross Jazz, ALICE!!!!! *Gags*

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:38 AM): **Sorry, Right Round better?

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:39 AM): **I would rather hear that shit!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:39 AM): **You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down. LOL!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:40 AM): **wooo Alice, I think you might need some help.

**PianoPlayer1918 (9:40 AM): **lol, so I'm going to go hunt really quick, bye!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:40 AM): **bye

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:40 AM): **bye

**PianoPlayer1918 signed off at 9:41 AM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:41 AM): **I love you babe!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:41 AM): **me too! You are soooooo hotttt!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:42 AM): ***blushes*

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:42 AM): **you can't blush!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:42 AM): **Whatever! I still love you!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:42 AM): **lol but, I'm sorry to say I have to go, I need a new outfit!

**EmotionalWreck47 (9:43 AM): **yeah I love you, bye!

**PsychicPixieA_C (9:43 AM): **BYE!!

**PsychicPixieA_C signed off at 9:44 AM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 signed off at 9:45 AM.**

* * *

Sorry, i forgot to post on Saturday.Sorry this one is so short but, i hope you liked it! i am thinking of writing Emmett's prank as a one shot or another one of the chapters of this story. Thanks for reading! Reviews rock my world!!!!!!


	4. Aftermath Prt 2!

I don't know if i'm going to continue this story after the next chapter. i already have it written so i guarantee atleast one more chapter.

* * *

Edward= PianoPlayer1918

Bella= ForbiddenLovr01

Emmett= RosesChewToy

Rosalie= ThornyRose35

Jasper= EmotionalWreck47

Alice= PsychicPixieA_C

Carlisle= DrxC_C

Esme= mother_of_six

* * *

**RosesChewToy signed on at 6:17 PM.**

**mother_of_six signed on at 6:19 PM.**

**RosesChewToy (6:20 PM): **mom, do you mind if I beat the shit out of Edward and Jasper?

**mother_of_six (6:21 PM): **What? No you cannot!

**PianoPlayer1918 signed on at 6:21 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:21 PM): **oh fuck!

**RosesChewToy (6:21 PM):** You're DEAD!!!!!! ASHES!!! Lots of little ashes on the floor!!!!!!

**mother_of_six (6:22 PM): **What happened?

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:22 PM): **Emmett, you couldn't catch me!

**RosesChewToy (6:22 PM): **UGH, you are sick!!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:23 PM): **look who's talking!

**mother_of_six (6:23 PM): **Edward, what did you do?

**EmotionalWreck47 signed on at 6:24 PM.**

**RosesChewToy (6:24 PM): **he slept with JASPER!!!!!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:24 PM): **Damn it!!!!!

**mother_of_six (6:25 PM): **I'll be right back.

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:25 PM): **Hey Jasper!!! He wants to kill us!! LOL!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:25 PM):** I would like to see him try.

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:26 PM): **yeah, me too!

**DrxC_C signed on at 6:26 PM.**

**RosesChewToy (6:26 PM): **you both think you're so great

**DrxC_C (6:27 PM): **okay, what happened? I only know what Esme told me, tell me now!!

**PsychicPixieA_C signed on at 6:27 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:27 PM): **We are that great!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:28 PM): **sorry, Em, but I have to agree with Edward and Jasper.

**RosesChewToy (6:28 PM): **of course you do

**DrxC_C (6:29 PM): **stop this pathetic arguing!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:29 PM): **sorry

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:29 PM): **sorry father

**RosesChewToy (6:30 PM): **assholes!!

**DrxC_C (6:30 PM): **Emmett!!! What happened? Now!

**mother_of_six (6:31 PM): **Guys, be nice and explain everything now!

**ThornyRose35 signed on at 6:31 PM.**

**RosesChewToy (6:31 PM): **Edward had sex with Jasper!

**DrxC_C (6:32 PM): **They what?!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:32 PM): **It's not what it sounds like!

**mother_of_six (6:32 PM): **then start explaining Edward!

**ThornyRose35 (6:33 PM): **Shit! They know?

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:33 PM): **yeah they do!

**RosesChewToy (6:33 PM): **you were in on it too?!!

**ThornyRose35 (6:34 PM): **Hell YEAH!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:34 PM): **we all were in on it, well except Bella, she is at Charlie's for the day.

**RosesChewToy (6:35 PM): **you are all DISPICABLE!!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:35 PM): **wow, big word for Emmett!

**DrxC_C (6:36 PM): **Edward!!!! So if you two didn't have sex with each other then what were you guys doing?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:36 PM): **They won't admit it but, they got off with each other.

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:37 PM): **Edward, Jasper!!

**DrxC_C (6:37 PM): **I have nothing against being gay but, I know you two had an ulterior motive!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:38 PM): **I'm not gay!!! I love my wife!

**ThornyRose35 (6:38 PM): **It was hilarious. I wish I could have joined, it looked hot!!

**mother_of_six (6:39 PM): **Rosalie!

**RosesChewToy (6:39 PM): **Son of a BITCH!!!! You seduced my wife!!!!!

**DrxC_C (6:39 PM): **Emmett, calm down!!!! Jasper, Edward, explain yourselves or else.

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:39 PM): **meaning he will take all of our cars and sell them! Including the Aston Martin.

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:40 PM): **fine!!! Edward decided that we needed to pull a prank on Emmett and, um well… I.. ummm

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:41 PM): **I decided that we should pretend we were having sex. I thought it would rock to get Emmett back and well, the girls got involved. Then, we decided where, when, who, and how far to take it. When we did the prank, which I must say rocked, Emmett took it badly and we were pretty into it and jasper never said to stop and well that's basically it.

**DrxC_C (6:42 PM): **So you two had sex to pull a prank on Emmett?!

**mother_of_six (6:42 PM): **I can't believe you guys!!

**ThornyRose35 (6:43 PM): **I'm surprised Mr. Virtue himself thought it up!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:43 PM): **I'm not a virgin!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:43 PM): **Yeah, I think we all know that now! My god! Is the cottage still standing?

**RosesChewToy (6:44 PM): **seriously! You two never stopped!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:44 PM): **Jazz thought he was going to lose it from all of the sexual energy coming from that place!

**DrxC_C (6:45 PM): **Everybody! A little off topic, Edward and Bella's healthy sex life is none of our concern!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:45 PM): **umm, thanks father

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:45 PM): **let's just get to the point. What's our punishment?

**ThornyRose35 (6:46 PM): **They should have to reenact the encounter!

**mother_of_six (6:46 PM): **Rose!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:46 PM): **God Emmett!!!! U really think dad would even entertain that idea? Don't say it!!!

**DrxC_C (6:47 PM): **and what would that be?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:47 PM): **Don't tell him!

**RosesChewToy (6:48 PM): **Alice and Rosalie should reenact the prank!

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:48 PM): **and he said it….

**mother_of_six (6:49 PM): **Emmett!!!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:49 PM): **Oh we are screwed!

**DrxC_C (6:50 PM): **I don't think I would put it quite that way but, basically yeah, you two are!

**mother_of_six (6:50 PM): **I just want to know one thing. Why were you girls helping Edward and Jasper?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:51 PM): **Well, I saw them having sex and I went to confront them and it sounded sweet so, I went and got Rose in on it and that's basically it.

**DrxC_C (6:51 PM): **You knew this was going to happen?

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:51 PM): **She did. Dad, come on. It was awesome, and it's payback for everything Emmett has done to us!

**ThornyRose35 (6:52 PM): **true

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:52 PM): **Carlisle, you don't even want to know half of what they have done to us!

**DrxC_C (6:53 PM): **I don't think any of us want to know the extent of it.

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:53 PM): **I'm warning everyone that Emmett feels a little bit, okay, really evil right now!

**mother_of_six (6:54 PM): **Oh my

**RosesChewToy (6:54 PM): **How about Jasper and Edward tell us what it felt like in detail!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:54 PM): **You are sick Emmett!

**DrxC_C (6:55 PM): **I wonder if it would teach you guys your much deserved lesson.

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:55 PM): **What the hell dad?!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:56 PM): **Dad, ugh!!! I don't need to see this! Please change your mind!

**ThornyRose35 (6:56 PM): **He's actually considering the idea?

**PianoPlayer1918 (6:57 PM): **He is!!

**mother_of_six (6:57 PM): **Carlisle, are you sure?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:58 PM): **Emmett will ask so many questions!

**DrxC_C (6:58 PM): **Then, Edward and Jasper will have to handle it themselves.

**RosesChewToy (6:58 PM): **Dad, are you serious? You're going to let me exploit them?

**DrxC_C (6:59 PM): **To an extent.

**ThornyRose35 (6:59 PM): **Oh god! This should be interesting.

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:00 PM): **Umm. Disgusting and the most embarrassing event in recent history!

**mother_of_six (7:00 PM): **Well, you guys weren't exactly nice to Emmett. In fact, it was probably the most embarrassing and awkward situation for him

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:00 PM): **mom…

**DrxC_C (7:01 PM): **That seals the deal. You both will share your same sex experience with us.

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:01 PM): **Lol!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:02 PM): **Why???????

**DrxC_C (7:02 PM): **Edward?

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:03 PM): **because Emmett was humiliated so now it's our turn. Carlisle, this is cruel and unusual punishment.

**RosesChewToy (7:03 PM): **Boo Who!! I am scarred for life!

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:03 PM): **Bull Shit!!!!!!

**mother_of_six (7:03 PM): **Everybody stop with the language!!!

**DrxC_C (7:04 PM): **So who should begin?

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:04 PM): **Edward!

**ThornyRose35 (7:05 PM): **Jasper!

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:05 PM): **Edward!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:06 PM): **No way! Jazz!

**RosesChewToy (7:06 PM): **Edward!

**mother_of_six (7:07 PM): **Maybe Emmett should choose.

**DrxC_C (7:07 PM): **Agreed, so Emmett?

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:07 PM): **SHIT!!!

**RosesChewToy (7:08 PM): **Edward! BTW can I ask questions?

**DrxC_C (7:08 PM): **Yes, that's the point. And they have to answer them truthfully, okay, Emmett. Go ahead.

**RosesChewToy (7:09 PM): **Did you orgasm, Edward?

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:09 PM): **Ugh! Fine, truth?

**mother_of_six (7:10 PM): **yes

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:10 PM): **yeah, but in my defense, so did Jasper!

**DrxC_C (7:10 PM): **No excuses, Alice, your' turn.

**PsychicPixieA_C (7:11 PM): **I am thoroughly disturbed after one question.

**PsychicPixieA_C signed off at 7:11 PM.**

**DrxC_C (7:11 PM): **Anybody else?

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:12 PM): **Oh please, God no!!!

**ThornyRose35 (7:12 PM): **Edward, how about this one, who's bigger?

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:12 PM): **You're a sick bitch!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:13 PM): **Are you fucking kidding me?

**ThornyRose35 (7:13 PM): **umm, yeah!

**RosesChewToy (7:14 PM): **Serves you right!

**mother_of_six (7:14 PM): **Faster you guys answer; faster this is over with.

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:15 PM): **I am not answering that question!

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:15 PM): **So what, I have to answer the question?

**RosesChewToy (7:16 PM): **That's the rules!

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:16 PM): **Fine, you are all sick people!

**ThornyRose35 (7:17 PM): **just answer!

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:17 PM): **Fine! Me, okay, happy now?

**RosesChewToy (7:18 PM): **Completely

**mother_of_six (7:18 PM): **okay, that's it. I think this experiment is done!

**RosesChewToy (7:19 PM): **Just one more question, did you like it?

**mother_of_six (7:19 PM): **Ugh, I don't want to know the answer! Goodbye guys, Rose, Carlisle…

**mother_of_six signed off at 7:20 PM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:20 PM): **You aren't getting that answer!

**ThornyRose35 (7:20 PM): **umm, yeah we are!

**PianoPlayer1918 (7:21 PM): **no you are not

**RosesChewToy (7:21 PM): **spill the beans ass

**PianoPlayer1918 signed off at 7:22 PM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:22 PM): **Asshole! He just left me here alone!

**DrxC_C (7:22 PM): **His choice!

**ThornyRose35 (7:23 PM): **Whatever, I'm going to go hunt him down and get that answer!

**RosesChewToy (7:23 PM): **bye

**ThornyRose35 signed off at 7:24 PM.**

**DrxC_C (7:24 PM): **Em, I think you should let this go. You have humiliated them enough for one day.

**EmotionalWreck47 (7:25 PM): **Thank you Carlisle, I'm out!

**EmotionalWreck47 signed off at 7:25 PM.**

**DrxC_C (7:26PM): **Goodbye son

**DrxC_C signed off at 7:26 PM.**

**RosesChewToy signed off at 7:29 PM.**


	5. Would You Rather?

* * *

SOrry i haven't updated in a while. i have been crazy busy. I will be back to updating more often.

This one came out of my insane obsession with would you rather. i love making hard choices. you could call me weird.

If i don't get more reviews i feel like people aren't reading this so please drop a line!! I might stop this story if i don't get more. Sorry!!!

Now that that's over i give you Part Five!!!

* * *

Edward= PianoPlayer1918

Bella= ForbiddenLovr01

Emmett= RosesChewToy

Rosalie= ThornyRose35

Jasper= EmotionalWreck47

Alice= PsychicPixieA_C

Carlisle= DrxC_C

Esme= mother_of_six

* * *

**RosesChewToy signed on at 5:01 AM.**

**EmotionalWreck47 signed on at 5:03 AM.**

**ThornyRose35 signed on at 5:04 AM.**

**DrxC_C signed on at 5:06 AM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C signed on at 5:06 AM.**

**ForbiddenLovr01 signed on at 5:07 AM.**

**PianoPlayer1918 signed on at 5:08 AM.**

**mother_of_six signed on at 5:09 AM.**

**RosesChewToy (5:10 AM): **So thought as a family, we should play a game. Family bounding type of thing. How about Would You Rather!!!! If you don't want to play please sign off now!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:11 AM):** IDK Em………..

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:11 AM): **UGH Emmett!!!!

**ThornyRose35 (5:12 AM): **you told me to get online for this?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:12 AM): **So in!!!!

**DrxC_C (5:12 AM): **Emmett, I don't know if this is such a good idea.

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:13 AM): **Sure, I'll do it.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:13 AM): **Well, if it doesn't involve anything illegal or anything that will physically harm another entity then I will do it, too.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:13 AM): **okay, he will do it I will

**mother_of_six (5:14 AM): **fine, I'll join in. It might prove to be interesting.

**RosesChewToy (5:14 AM): **Esme? Yay!!!

**DrxC_C (5:14 AM):** Fine, it'll be a distraction from my work for a little while.

**ThornyRose35 (5:15 AM): **Fine, I'm in!

**RosesChewToy (5:15 AM): **Sweet! I'll start!!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:15 AM): **Oh God!!!

**RosesChewToy (5:15 AM): **Carlisle…

**DrxC_C (5:16 AM): **Emmett

**RosesChewToy (5:16 AM): **Carlisle, would you rather have the playboy bunnies or the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders?

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:17 AM): **=O

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:17 AM): **Emmett!

**mother_of_six (5:17 AM): **Em, What goes through your head?

**DrxC_C (5:18 AM): **Do I have to answer?

**RosesChewToy (5:18 AM): **Yes!

**ThornyRose35 (5:18 AM): **HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**DrxC_C (5:19 AM): **=(

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:19 AM): **Boo Who!

**DrxC_C (5:19 AM): **cheerleaders

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:20 AM): **OMG

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:20 AM): **LMAO

**mother_of_six (5:20 AM): **Next Question!

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:21 AM): **LoL!!

**DrxC_C (5:21 AM): **Okay, Edward your turn

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:21 AM): **Shit!

**mother_of_six (5:21 AM): **Edward! Language please.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:22 AM): **Sorry mother

**DrxC_C (5:22 AM): **Would you rather live without your music, including piano, or your Aston Martin for one month?

**RosesChewToy (5:22 AM):** OOOOhhhhh that's going to make Edward cry.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:23 AM): **I'm sorry sweety.

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:23 AM):** Och but also HAHAHA!!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:23 AM): **Ugh!! Dad!

**ThornyRose35 (5:23 AM): **Answer the question cry baby!

**DrxC_C (5:24 AM): **Be nice Rose, Edward?

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:24 AM):** Piano

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:24 AM): **=0

**mother_of_six (5:24 AM): **Wow, Edward a month? I love your music. Thank goodness we will never have to do these things.

**RosesChewToy (5:25 AM): **Aww, momma's boy!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:25 AM): **You're DEAD!!!

**RosesChewToy (5:25 AM): **LOL

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:26 AM): **Okay, Emmett!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:26 AM): **LOL, this should be good.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:26 AM): **Thank you Alice. Would you rather have mom and dad walk in on you and Rose doing it in your favorite position or drive your jeep off of a cliff?

**mother_of_six (5:27 AM): **Edward…

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:27 AM): **LMAO!!! But I wouldn't want to see the first one!

**RosesChewToy (5:27 AM): **You are sick! UGH! And I would rather go with the first one. I love my Jeep. Everybody already knows what we do anyway.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:28 AM): **Okay, We might be on the computer but, we are all in the same house, well Bella's in the cottage but, I can still see your minds'! I don't want to see you and Rose doing it 69, her under you or, her in some crotch less costume! I just don't need to see this!

**DrxC_C (5:28 AM):** Emmett!!! Control yourself!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:29 AM): **LOL, Emmett stop torturing Edward. He will make you pay for it big time.

**RosesChewToy (5:29 AM): **Fine

**mother_of_six (5:29 AM): **Thank you Emmett

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:30 AM): **Eww Rose!!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:30 AM): **Come on people, be nice!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:30 AM): **Please! I beg of you!

**DrxC_C (5:31 AM): **Rose, Emmett, stop your sexual fantasies or the actual events, I don't really want to know, just stop. You are verging on harassment!

**RosesChewToy (5:31 AM): **Sorry and now Bella your turn.

**mother_of_six (5:32 AM): **Be nice!

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:32 AM): **This should be interesting.

**RosesChewToy (5:32 AM): **okay then, who would you rather give a blow job, Mike Newton or Carlisle?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:32 AM): **OOOOOOOOO….

**ThornyRose35 (5:33 AM): **LOL!

**DrxC_C (5:33 AM): **Emmett!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:33 AM): **Emmett, you're so screwed, Dad's pissed!

**DrxC_C (5:34 AM): **thanks, Edward

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:34 AM): **Umm, uhhhhhhh…. Emmett you're dead!

**mother_of_six (5:35 AM): **Emmett, what could make you think about even asking this?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:35 AM): **Mom, his mind is twisted!

**RosesChewToy (5:35 AM): **Well, answer Bella!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:35 AM): **Ugh, I am not answering that question Emmett!

**RosesChewToy (5:36 AM): **Well, whose better looking?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:36 AM): **Emmett, I think we all know the answer to that one.

**DrxC_C (5:36 AM): **Thanks for the, uh, complement Alice, I think.

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:37 AM): **you're welcome Carlisle!

**RosesChewToy (5:37 AM): **so the answer?

**mother_of_six (5:37 AM): **Emm, she doesn't have to answer that question.

**ThornyRose35 (5:38 AM): **Yes, she does!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:38 AM): **Ugh!! Then I guess we all know the answer.

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:38 AM): **Say it! Out loud! Well, type it.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:39 AM): **Bella you don't have to.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:39 AM): **oh, I will because now I have the perfect one for Rose. My answer is, sorry Esme, Carlisle. Now Rose…

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:40 AM):** Och, I'll have to track down old Mike Newton, he's like what, twenty now, and tell him that you would rather suck Carlisle, your father-in-law, than him. He might cry!

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:40 AM): **Jazz, who are you today? I kinda like it!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:40 AM): **Back to the game, Rose, would you rather parade around Forks naked or around La Push in the skimpiest, most revealing lingerie?

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:41 AM): **Wow, Bella, you are hanging out with Emmett way too much.

**mother_of_six (5:41 AM): **I agree Edward.

**ThornyRose35 (5:41 AM):** La Push??? Ugh, Fine!!! Naked through Forks. I hate the dogs!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:42 AM):** We all hate the mutts.

**DrxC_C (5:42 AM):** No we don't. They have helped us in our greatest times of need.

**RosesChewToy (5:43 AM): **Yeah, but they still stink really bad!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:43 AM): **and if I had it my way, Jake would be missing a couple limbs.

**mother_of_six (5:43 AM): **Edward, he helped Bella when you left. If anything, you owe him.

**ThornyRose35 (5:44 AM):** okay, mom would you rather dye your hair pink or paint the whole house orange?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:44 AM): **OMG, how could you even think of those two things Rose?

**mother_of_six (5:45 AM): **Umm, I would rather paint the house. That can always be changed. Now Alice, would you rather live without your closet or Porsche?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:45 AM): **Mom, come on!!!

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:45 AM): **You have to answer Ali.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:46 AM): **NOOOOOOO!! Now you two are fantasizing!

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:46 AM): **Don't know what you are talking about.

**DrxC_C (5:46 AM): **Alice, please respect your brothers wishes and stop with the images and answer Esme.

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:47 AM): **Fine, Dad. I would rather give up my car. I could always buy a new one. I need my closet!

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:47 AM): **wow, you have a real problem with your clothing!

**mother_of_six (5:47 AM): **Bella…

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:48 AM): **Sorry

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:48 AM): **Okay then, Jazz, Who would be a better lay: Bella or Rosalie?

**DrxC_C (5:48 AM): **that's it. I am signing off. You guys have your fun.

**mother_of_six (5:49 AM):** Me too! Have fun kids.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:49 AM): **bye

**DrxC_C signed off at 5:50 AM.**

**mother_of_six signed off at 5:50 AM.**

**RosesChewToy (5:50 AM): **so what are they going to do?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:50 AM):** Get lucky, Oh and you so don't want to see what Es is going to do to Carlisle.

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:51 AM): **unfortunately I do have to see that.

**ThornyRose35 (5:51 AM): **I don't think they have ever done anything worse than me and Emmett.

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:51 AM): **Um, please don't knock this house down. I like it and so does Esme. By the way, Jasper which one are you going to chose?

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:52 AM): **Alice…. Please?

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:52 AM): **not happening, answer me!

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:53 AM): **fine, Bells

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:53 AM): **Eww, Jasper please don't visit the cottage for about a week at least.

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:53 AM): **sorry

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:54 AM): **You are dead!

**ThornyRose35 (5:54 AM): **You would rather have sex with Bella!!!!

**RosesChewToy (5:54 AM):** Rose, I wouldn't want you to have sex with him. I'm so much better, and not to mention bigger.

**ThornyRose35 (5:54 AM): **Yeah but, still!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:55 AM): **You think I feel good about my husband wanting to fuck my sister who is also my best friend?

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:55 AM): **You have a way with words sis. *Rolls Eyes*

**RosesChewToy (5:55 AM):** You can say that again.

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:56 AM): **okay, so who should I ask?

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:56 AM): **I'm getting bored with myself over here.

**ThornyRose35 (5:56 AM): **so am i!

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:56 AM): **I think we all are, Rose.

**ThornyRose35 (5:57 AM): **Well, I'm still pissed but, kinda bored. Emmett you want to come up here?

**PianoPlayer1918 (5:57 AM):** Okay, I am leaving this house. I don't need or want to see the images going through all of your minds. Eww, Goodbye.

**ForbiddenLovr01 (5:57 AM): **Come out to the cottage, now!

**PianoPlayer1918 signed off at 5:58 AM.**

**ForbiddenLovr01 signed off at 5:58 AM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C (5:58 AM): **You think he would be able to this by now.

**RosesChewToy (5:59 AM): **He just needs to make sure Jazz remembers Bella's his.

**EmotionalWreck47 (5:59 AM): **Well, I didn't have much of a choice!

**ThornyRose35 (5:59 AM): **You could have chosen me!

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:00 AM): **Sorry!!!!

**RosesChewToy (6:00 AM): **Rose, can I come up to our room?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:01 AM): **I don't need to see your guys' future. Jazz and I are going to go for a little run. I need to clear my head.

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:01 AM): **k, where are we going?

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:01 AM): **I was thinking about this one spot I know in northern California. It is very quiet and secluded.

**RosesChewToy (6:02 AM): **Jasper's going to get laid!!!

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:02 AM): **So are you!

**ThornyRose35 (6:02 AM):** Grrrrrr…..

**EmotionalWreck47 (6:03 AM): **I'll meet you there. I know the spot.

**RosesChewToy (6:03 AM): **Get up here now!

**ThornyRose35 signed off at 6:04 AM.**

**RosesChewToy signed off at 6:04 AM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C (6:04 AM): **See you soon Jasper!

**EmotionalWreck47 signed off at 6:05 AM.**

**PsychicPixieA_C signed off at 6:05 AM.**


End file.
